shadowruncanberrafandomcom-20200214-history
Fade
Fade 'Profile': Shadow Name: Fade Real Name: Diego Ramirez Aka: Effecks (Club circuit), 'Silver Wobble' (Childrens Simsense) Metatype: Human Awakened?: Shaman - alternative belief system focused on Music Motivation: Fade is drawn to the runner scene as a sort of hyper adrenaline rush and to inspire his music and his kids cartoon series. He is not exactly the kind of person to really think things through though. The man has outrageous energy, which he pours into his arts - likely he could live a happy, comfortable life just from his television royalties - but he just can't take the easy way. Personality: Fade is a cheerful, if somewhat nieve person, but he can spot a bullshitter a mile away, and won't take crap. Still - his nature is more subtle than pulling a gun on some punk - clever illusions and tricks can have the subject of his ire looking like a tool in half the time it takes to start something. He has a slight spanish accent, but speaks fluently in the local english as well as his home tongue. He knows when to keep quiet, but at other times, he is either chit-chatting away with the cutest girls, or idly tapping out a new tune. He appears to be mildly techno-phobic, and invariably has trouble with fancy electronic devices - in his words - this high tech stuff just doesn't 'speak' to him. On the other hand - he loves 'low tech' junk. He will usually have a few odds and sods with him - in fact an old harmonica he carries is actually a magical power focus, and a small abbacus is a magical sustainment focus. He has quite the charisma about him, and most people cant help but like him. As the Silver Wobble, he makes small appearances on a kids trid show, although his spontenaity prevents him from getting a larger role (too much would get cut to keep ratings). His biggest hit though, is a 5 minute 'filler' cartoon that he produces (entirely with illusions) which feature a trio of mutant cats that engage in outrageously violent escapades. The Silver Wobble's appearance is pretty much entirely generic and incorporates a face mask - so there is little to connect that persona to Fade. As Effecks, he is a one man orchestra, using illusions to produce out of this world sounds and visuals. While the performances are awesome, the general public have no idea that the show is really the work of one man behind the scene. They do know however, that attempts to trid record the shows and put them on the 'net just don't work. You see it with your own eyes, and thats all. (IE, a mana illusion, not a physical one - sorry cyber goons) As Fade - well - he doesn't really have a history of running the shadows yet, but he is a spell caster, and he does hang with the cool and business like Walker who knows how the shadows work. Contacts *Fracker (Fixer) *Maria Mercurial (Novastar) Missions *The Package *Maria Mercurial Category:The Team